How long does it take to remember?
by Eternities Angel
Summary: What happens when an alien guardien losses her memory and thinks Kurama is her master? read and find out!
1. What is it?

Weakly she lifted her head from the cold wall of the space pod as it hurtled through the emptiness of space. Blood freely ran down her pale face, breath ragged, but she still had the orb. That was all that mattered.

Her hand dropped to her side, head falling to her right shoulder. She didn't know where she was going, but so long as it was far away from him. Her violet eyes fell to the small clear orb that sat safely in the folds of her white dress. Ebony hair spilled freely from her bun.

Her eyes closed slowly as she tried to resist the temptation of the welcoming darkness that breathed upon her, but the loss of blood and power had put her in such a weaken state that she fell to its hold and slipped into the dark pool.

Koenma sat in his comfy red chair stamping and reading papers. "Koenma sir!"

"Gregory this had better be good!" Koenma said hotly as he crossed his arms.

"It is sir." Gregory poked the screen in which the grey circular space pod rested between two boulders in the large river of Tokyo.

"What is it?"

"Our reports say that it is an alien ship"

"Well of course it's an alien ship stupid, haven't you seen the movies! Get Yurameshi and the others down there immediately!"

Yuske grumbled as he, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked through the woods. "I can't believe I had to get up this early on a Saturday!" he shouted as he swatted the bush branches away from them.

The forest was eerily quiet, but Yuske guessed that it was because it was so early in the morning. The city faded in the distance as they headed deeper and deeper into the woods

A rush of water flowed over the pod, the sun bouncing off the chrome plating of the ship. Slowly they approached it. As they did, one of the panels pulled out, fog spilled out of the interior and onto the warm ground.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Yuske asked

"No way Yurameshi, that ship's got some major thing in there that's going to eat me!" Kuwabara shouted. "I vote Hiei. That way if there is a monster it'll eat him."

"I say Kuwabara goes so that if there is this monster he speaks of is there it'll take care of him and rid us of his stupidity." Hiei retorted hotly.

As they argued, Kurama followed by Yuske, walked up to the pod, peering inside only to be astonished at what they found. "Is that a girl?" Kurama asked. "Uh Koenma, you're gonna want see this yourself."

The girl opened her eyes, seeing Kurama stand above her, his warm friendly face hovering only a few inches from her own. "Master!" she said softly before falling back asleep. Yuske started laughing, Kurama blushing slightly. "Yuske what is it?" Koenma asked in annoyance from the other line "Yuske you idiot answer me!" "Sorry, but you're not going to believe it." Yuske replied still holding his sides in fits of laughter. "I fail to see how you find this funny." Kurama replied. "She's obviously mistaken." "Obviously." Yuske said through laughter.


	2. The First Day

A tiny toddler came into her view as she slowly woke. She looked around the colorful room. Suddenly Kurama came into view and she smile. "Master your ok!" she shouted as she hugged him.

"It seems she is suffering from amnesia." Koenma said to Yuske.

"That's nice. How do we get her memory back?"

"You can't. Her memory will come back when it does... then again it might not."

"Well Koenma I don't think Kurama is going to last with this master business." Kuwabara put in.

Koenma sat the girl down in the chair and pulled out the orb. "Oh!" everyone smiled, she had regained her memory.

"What a lovely glass orb! Is it yours?" (Anime faint)

"No... this is actually yours. We found it with you in the space pod."

She stared at them in complete confusion, blinking her violet eyes a few times before asking, "What's a space pod?"

"Hmm.... This is going to be harder than I thought..." Koenma mumbled to himself.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Of course, my name is Shiori Kinomoto. I work for Kurama, my master."

"Shiori I'm not..."

Before Kurama could finish, Koenma pulled him aside. "Kurama play along for right now."

"I don't want to lie to her."

"You're not lying your protecting. We don't know who she is. She could be a demon bent on destroying the world! Until we figure out who she is, you have the priority of watching her."

"Besides she'll stalk you till you flip." Yuske added. Kurama gulped and sighed.

Shiori looked at the ball before her. Something about it was familiar. Hesitantly she reached out, feeling the soft round texture of the orb. It glowed a bright gold as it awakened from its cold slumber

As she held it in the palms of her hands, the glow subsiding, revealing colorful mists inside, swaying like an ocean.

"It's so pretty." She said with a smile.

Kurama sighed. "Shiori," Shiori jumped up and bowed, "what can I do for you master?" Kurama's head sank to his chest in exasperation. "Let's go home." Shiori gave another little bow and followed Kurama out.

"You think we can record any of this?" Yuske asked Koenma

"Oh I hope so." He replied biting back laughter.

"Why record it when you can watch it live." Kuwabara said.

The room shook with laughter as they just thought about Kurama being some sort of 'master'. Hiei just stood their emotionless.

The apartment was spacious for someone who lived alone. Kurama was strangely tired. As he lay upon the sofa, Shiori busied herself around the apartment spraying things, dusting things, vacuuming. Kurama just watched her. How did someone who came from outer space know so much about his apartment?

Seeing the time he showed Shiori her bedroom and to head to his own room. He ran a strong hand through his silky red hair and sighed. This was going to be impossible, he barely knew her and already she was playing onto him.....maybe he should tell her the truth. The image of his city on fire came to view.

The morning sun slowly peeked across the horizon. He took a deep breath in of morning air, smelling something sweet. Kurama shot out of bed. Pulling on a pair of slack he slid his door open to find a buffet on the small table in the living room. "Good morning Master." "Kurama... just Kurama." Shiori stepped out of the kitchen and froze.

The light from the window made Kurama look unreal in her mind, a knight in shining armor. Something passed through her mind, a man standing in a garden, surrounded by light, smiling at something, but what?

"Shiori?" Kurama asked worriedly. Shiori shook her head and smiled. "Nothing to worry about sir, if you hurry you'll be able to finish before school starts." She said as she placed the bowl of rice down near the egg and salmon.

Kurama stared at the food. "Well, Shiori you know I'm not really hungry." As if on a timer his stomach began to rumble. "Um... I'm just wondering. If you're not hungry, why is your stomach talking?" She asked quizzically. "You don't like my food?" she said, lower lip trembling, tears coming to her eyes. Sweat drop "No! No, I'm still waking up and say things I don't mean. You know I am a little hungry." Kurama said quickly sitting down and stuffing his mouth to stop her tears.

Throwing on his school clothes, he was never so glad to be going to school. "Mr. Kurama! Mr. Kurama." Sweat drop 'I am never going to get away from this' he thought sadly to himself. "Mr. Kurama, sir, I just wanted to say you forgot your lunch." The people around him looked at him. At the corner he could hear Yuske laugh out loud.

"Eh, thank you Shiori." Shiori gave a bow and ran back to the apartment. "It's just one of those days."


End file.
